wiki_oc_worldfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cynthia Malhey
Personalidad Es fría y callada con las personas con las que no confia. Sin embargo no es absolutamente timida, sino que es atrevida y valiente. Dice las cosas de forma directa y no ocultaria la verdad si no es imprescindible. Es justiciera y odia ver las injusticias de la gente. Suele tratar a la gente a que quire de forma maternal y los protege mas que a su vida. Suele pensar antes de actuar excepto cuando se enfada mucho. No le gusta seguir ordenes aunque si hay que ahacerlo lo acata. Es responsable y puede llegar a ser seductora y bromista cuando quiere conseguir algo, especialmente con Ayato. Tambien es inteligente y no suele expresar su dolor frente a nadie Apariencia Cynthia tiene el pelo rubio claro y largo hasta las rodillas. Es ondulado y tiene un flequillo que cubre su ojo izquierdo por completo. Dos mechones mas cortos que el resto del pelo la caen por los hombros. Como ropa casual lleva una camiseta de manga corta negra encima de otra camiseta de manga larga color verdoso. Lleva unos pantalones grises y unas botas bajas de color blanco. Cuando esta en Aogiri va vestida con una ropa similar a la de Kaneki de tonos negros, grises y morados con una capa de color negro. Siempre lleva un collar que se asemeja a una gota de agua que lo tiene desde antes e ser abandonada por sus padres. Su hermano tiene uno igual pero rojo. En la segunda temporada como ropa casual lleva una camiseta gris que a veces acompaña con una chaqueta negra y unaa falda negra con medias oscuras. Historia Tanto Cynthia como su hermano Lance, tres años mayor que ella no recordaban a sus padres y fueron abandonados en un orfanato de ghouls. Cuando su hermano fue adolescente se fue del orfanato en busca de sus padres prometiendo a Cynthia que volveria, sin embargo este nunca volvio por lo que al cabo de un tiempo Cynthia se escapo del orfanato creando un profundo odio a Lance y fue adoptado por un profesor ghoul que vivia junto a los humanos. Pero cuando ella cumplio los dieciséis el profesor fue asesinado por un grupo de Doves y Cynthia logro escapar de ellos vagando por las calles del Distrito 19. Un dia se encontro con el grupo de Ayato antes de que este estuviera en Aogiri y se hicieron amigos. Ayato admiro a la joven por su increible fuerza y valentia desde que la vio pero nunca quiso admitirlo. Vagando por las calles se encontraron a una joven ghoul que estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de ghouls que decia ser de Aogiri. La joven no se defendia ya que no podia usar el kagune debido a una enfermedad y Cynthia reconoció a la chica como una antigua compañera del orfanato , asi que ella y el grupo de Ayato lucharon contra el grupo. Cynthia y la chica de nombre Celeste huyeron mientras que Ayato y el resto luchaban para poner a la chica a salvo, no antes sin prometer le a Ayato que volverian a verse. Cynthia se separo del grupo y no se volvieron a encontrar por lo que siguiendo las indicaciones de Ayato, el cual le habia contado sobre la cafeteria donde trabajaba su hermana fueron a Anteiku y estos las acogieron. Temporada 1 Cynthia trabaja en Anteiku como camarera y lucha contra Yomo entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, sprorendiendole a este por las grandes habilidades de lucha que sabia aun siendo un ghoul y poder usar el kagune, por lo que ambos entrenan a Celeste al no poder usar el Kagune. Cynthia cuenta cosas a Touka sobre su hermano afirmando que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por el. Al final de la primera temporada va junto a Touka, Nishiki y el resto para rescatar a Kaneki luchando con su Kagune Bikaku. Cuando Kaneki lucha contra Ayato esta va a detenerles sin embargo Noro la detiene y lucha contra esta, pero cuando recibe el mensaje para de luchar contra ella y se lleva a Ayato. Temporada 2 Cynthia, al reencontrarse con Ayato decide unirse a Aogiri para estar junto a el y cumplir su promesa de que volvería a verse y Celeste se va junto a ella. Va a la mision de Coclea junto con Ayato, Celeste y Kaneki y hacen grupos de dos, Celeste con Ayato y Kanrko con Cynthia. Cynthia lucha con Kaneki contra Sachi al que finalmente logran derrotar y cuando se entero de que Ayato esta siendi derrotado se adelanta y va a salvarle luchando contra del cuerpo a cuerpo debido que estaba agitada por su anterior pelea y no podia usar el kagune. La lucha se detiene cuando Kaneki aparece con su Kakuja y derrota a Sinohara. Mas tarde Eto se lleva a los cuatro de vuelta a Aogiri y cuando Ayato se recupera de la lucha le cuenta a Cynthia que la armadura que Sinohara poseía era su padre a lo que Cynthia le consuela. Al final Cynthia lucha junto a Ayato mientras que Celeste se mantiene al margen contra los Doves. Frases -"No me importa vender mi alma al diablo si es por las personas a las que quiero" (A Ayato al entrar a Aogiri) -"A lo mejor, solo necesitas tener Fe" (A Celeste) -"Incluso si mi corazón está roto... lucharé" Kagune Tiene cuatro tentaculos que le salen de la parte inferior de la espalda similares a Kaneki solo que de tonos rosados y violetas. Esta recubierto de pinchos. Habilidades Sabe luchar muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo. Es rápida y sabe artes marciales tambien sabe luchar con espada desde que era pequeña y antes poseia una katana. Curiosidades * -Llama a la gente "querida" * -Lee muchos libros y generalmente los intercambia con Kaneki y Celeste * -Hizo una apuesta con Ayato para que Celeste le enseñara a leer * -Sabe muy bien cantar y desde joven recuerda una cancion llamada "Cuando las nubes oculten el sol" pero no recuerda quien la enseñó y no se sabe la mitad d la cancion * -Tatara menciono que era un demonio con apariencia de Angel, lo cual tiene relacion con su nombre ghoul "Black Angel" * -Suele provocar a Ayato para dejarlo en evidencia * -No le gusta ser ghoul porque odia matar a personas injustamente aunque lo acepta * -Su mascara es similar a la de Jane the Killer * -Tiene la voz de Erza Scarlett de "Fairy Tail "en japones y que Margarita de la serie española "Aguila Roja * -Suele ser la mediadora entre las peleas continuas de Kaneki y Ayato en Aogiri * -Eto considera a Cynthia una amiga y suelen hablar en la azotea * -Touka la ve como un referente y siente mucha admiración hacia ella, pero nunca lo demuestra como tal. También siente curiosidad ya que conoce a su hermano * -Tiene un collar que nunca se quita de color azul. Su hermano tenía otro similar de color rojo * -Sabe usar la katana desde que era pequeña, pero no recuerda quien le enseñó * -Su pasado es un misterio para todo Anteiku, solo Ayato y Celeste lo saben * -Atraé a mucha clientela a Anteiku debido su belleza, sin embargo ella se mantiene fría e indiferente en cuanto al amor * -Entra a Anteiku poco antes que Kaneki * -En el Episodio 1, cuando Hide entra con Kaneki a Anteiku la dice un piropo, pero Cynthia lo ignorá, a lo que Kaneki comenta que es una "chica dificil" * -Suele hacer referencias con el diablo * -Nunca ha desvelado su ojo derecho, ni siquiera se le ha visto al luchar debido a que su mascara lo tapa Celeste cynth y ayato.jpg Cynthia columpo.jpg Cynthia sexy.jpg Cynthia cry rain.gif Cynthia sin base.jpg cynthia y celeste friends tg.png|Cynthia and Celeste cynthia wow 3.jpg|Cynthia con su collar cynth y ayato hentai.jpg|Cynthia and Ayato hentai cynthia by v-ada.jpg|Cynthia by V-ada de Deviantart cynthia render.jpg|Cynthia render video aventuras 64 cynthia y ayato.jpg|Cynthia and Ayato en Tokyo Ghoul :RE ayato y cynthia despedida.jpg|"Don't leave me alone" cynthia macarons.jpg|Cynthia chibi macarons video aventuras cynthia.jpg|Cynthia halfbody cynthia nostalgic en el techo del ikaruga.jpg cynthia water.jpg|Cynthia in water cynthia commision.png|Cynthia by Harune-Seira de Deviantart cynthia y celeste pekes sleep.jpg|Cynthia y Celeste de pequeñas cynthia y aura.jpg|Cynthia and Aura (Code Geass oc) cynthia y ayato cafe.jpg|Cynthia y Ayato cafe cynthia cuerpo.jpg|Cynthia trajes ayato y cynthia kiss.jpg|Cynthia and Ayato kissu aura vs cynthia.jpg|Aura vs Cynthia (crossover) ayato y cynth hug.jpg|Cynthia and Ayato hug cynthia y celeste.jpg|Cynthia and Celeste celeste y cynthia paraguas.jpg|Cynthia y Celeste con paraguas ayato y cynthia sofa.jpg|Cynthia y Ayato en el sofa ayato and cynthia kiss.png|Cynthia y Ayato blanco y negro cynthia y ayato mask 2.jpg|Cynthia y Ayato con mascaras aura cynthia y dayann espaldas.png|Mis cuatro ocs principales celeste y cynthia habitacion.jpg|Habitacion de Cynthia y Celeste en Aogiri video aventuras 31.jpg video aventuras 34.jpg|Cynthia y su hermano Lanceloth cynthia gif.gif|Cynthia gif cynthia by sakura.jpg|Cynthia by SakuraDaishi de Deviantart cynthia by mara.jpg|Cynthia by Mara de Deviantart cynthia by mlp.jpg|Cynthia by MlpLover de Deviantart cynthiato hug.jpg|Cynthia and Ayato hug Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul